Construct Zords
These are the zords in Power Rangers Construct-X Background The Construct Zords are the creation of Dr. Zachary Fulton and are made from the remains of previous zords and megazords. They are all equiped with giga drive engines that grant them each about the power of an ultrazord, and a personality chip so that they can interact with the rangers. They also contain special weapons known as Construct-Arms that are based on the Construct Zord they are stored in. Zords Dump Construct Zord The Dump Construct Zord is the main zord of the Red Construct Ranger and created from the remains of the DriveMax Megazord. He is extreamly protective of the rangers and other zords and sometimes goes into a bit of a bezerker state when they're threatened. He often calls John partner. - Zord= In zord mode he primarily uses a pick for offensive attacks and a shovel for defense. While they are able to combine into a single sword like the DriveMax Saber, he doesn't use it too often, preferring the versitilaty that 2 weapons offers. }} Flatbed Construct Zord The Flatbed Construct Zord is the main zord of the Blue Construct Ranger and creted from the remains of the Delta Squad Megazord. He is extreamly careful and thinks things through before doing them, this makes him an excellent sniper but close range combat can cause him to lose his cool. He calls Cody chief. - Zord= In zord mode he primarily uses his twin wrist blasters to attack enemies from long range. Also, he can transfer all his offensive power to a single blaster to increase its range and damage. }} Mixer Construct Zord The Mixer Construct Zord is the main zord of the Green Construct Ranger and created from the remains of the Zeo Megazord. He has a habit of collecting things that he finds interesting and inventing things out of them, these inventions have mixed results but are usually useful. - Zord= In zord mode he can switch between 5 different helmets that grant him different abilities similar to the Zeo Megazords helmets. - Mode 2= In mode 2 he gains a helmet with twin turbine casters. He also gains the ability to fly and generate tornados. - Mode 3 = In mode 3 he gains a pyramid shaped helmet. He also gains powerful telekenetic abilities. - Mode 4 = In mode 4 he gains a helmet with horns. He also gains emmense strength and the ability to manipulate gravity. This is his default mode. - Mode 5 = In mode 5 he gains a crested helmet. He also gains a large sword. }} }} Roller Construct Zord The Roller Construct Zord is the main zord of the Yellow Construct Ranger and created from the remains of the Mega Voyager. She has a rather childlike personallity and always wants to explore new things. - Zord= In zord mode he primarily uses a pick for offensive attacks and a shovel for defense. While they are able to combine into a single sword like the DriveMax Saber, he doesn't use it too often, preferring the versitilaty that 2 weapons offers. }} Dozer Construct Zord The Dozer Construct Zord is the main zord of the Pink Construct Ranger and created from the remains of the Turbo Megazord. She has a rather caring personality and takes care of the other zords. - Zord= In zord mode he primarily uses a pick for offensive attacks and a shovel for defense. While they are able to combine into a single sword like the DriveMax Saber, he doesn't use it too often, preferring the versitilaty that 2 weapons offers. }} Category:Zords Category:Power Rangers Construct-X